


Argentum

by helgatrush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Когда они только собирались в Бэйкон Хиллз, Крис думал, что всё будет просто: пара месяцев в захолустье, пара трупов в лесах, пара новых морщин на лбу отца и вечный запах аконита, который не скрыть ни одному средству против прыщей и одеколону. И только въезжая в новый дом, он понял - это надолго.Да и трупов в лесу будет больше, чем он рассчитывал.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale





	Argentum

**Author's Note:**

> "so a very small selection of my teen wolf ships, i.e. everyone/everyone"

Когда они только собирались в Бэйкон Хиллз, Крис думал, что всё будет просто: пара месяцев в захолустье, пара трупов в лесах, пара новых морщин на лбу отца и вечный запах аконита, который не скрыть ни одному средству против прыщей и одеколону. И только въезжая в новый дом, он понял - это надолго.  
Да и трупов в лесу будет больше, чем он рассчитывал.

\- Познакомьтесь, это ваш новый одноклассник, Кристоф Арджент, - эту фразу Крис слышал уже, наверное, раз сорок за всё время обучения. Пару раз она даже звучала на других языках. - Кристоф недавно переехал сюда с семьёй, а на последнем году обучения менять школу не очень-то просто, так что постарайтесь, чтобы Кристоф не чувствовал себя неуютно.  
Крис улыбнулся, когда директор похлопал его по плечу перед тем, как выйти из класса. Улыбнулся ровно так, как надо: немного благодарно для учителей и настолько же язвительно - для сидящих перед ним подростков. Умение маскироваться под окружающих - это то, чему отец научил его едва ли не раньше, чем стрелять.  
\- Привет, - сказал он, подтянув ремень сумки на плече. - Он трижды назвал меня Кристофом, но все зовут меня просто Крис.  
Кивнув учителю, он сел на свободную парту, едва глянув на соседей.  
\- У тебя интересный запах, просто Крис, - услышал он шёпот и едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть. - Металл, порох и ак... травы.  
\- Мой отец - охотник, - коротко отозвался Крис, поворачивая голову. Сзади него сидел худенький длинноволосый подросток в мятой футболке с Black Sabbath. В ответ на его взгляд, парень только пожал плечами и, перегнувшись через парту, оскалил зубы в улыбке:  
\- Мой - тоже.  
\- Хейл! - окликнул учитель, и сосед Криса демонстративно приложил палец к губам:  
\- Молчу.

Питер Хейл любил садиться напротив Криса в столовой и смотреть, как он ест неаппетитную школьную еду. Глаза у него в эти моменты становились почти мечтательными, будто за равномерным движением челюстей Криса он видел музыку сфер. Ещё больше он любил садиться в соседнее кресло в библиотеке и делать вид, что читает, не отводя глаз от Криса, зарывшегося в очередной доклад.  
Криса это бесило нещадно, но он не подавал вида.  
\- От тебя несёт аконитом, - сказал как-то Питер, подобравшись к курящему за школой Крису. - Меня тошнит от этого запаха.  
То, что он полез целоваться после этого, как-то не вязалось с его словами, как и то, что Крис, уже взяв его за горло, притянул его к себе вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть.

\- Ты куда? - настороженно спросил отец, едва услышав, как щёлкает замок, и Крис замер под его тяжёлым взглядом. Из-за плеча отца выглядывала мать и, судя по тишине на втором этаже, Кейт тоже слушала, притаившись у перил. Любопытная малявка...  
Крис не стал врать. Его отец не потерпел бы лжи, как не потерпел бы неисполнение приказов.  
\- В лес.  
\- Решил проверить патрули полиции? - спросил отец и, не дождавшись ответа, кивнул, - Отличная идея, будь осторожен.  
Крис не стал ждать других вопросов и быстро выскользнул за дверь, оставляя отца выслушивать мамин монолог о том, что это всё - слишком опасно для семнадцатилетнего подростка, и что скоро полнолуние. До полнолуния, кстати, оставалось совсем не много времени, и Крису очень хотелось, чтобы его кто-нибудь случайно подстрелил, и он не мог бы пойти на охоту.

\- Питер Хейл, да? - Кейт посмотрела на него, склонив голову набок. Мелкая, тощая девчонка с вечно исцарапанными руками, которыми она сейчас ловко разбирала и заново собирала пистолет. Даже Крису сложно было уследить за её движениями. Папина дочка. Папины интонации.  
\- Что - Питер Хейл? - спокойно переспросил Крис, не решаясь опустить голову обратно к учебнику, чтобы ни на миг не отвести взгляд от лица сестры, чтобы не спрятаться.  
\- Просто... - она прищемила палец затвором и, ойкнув, засунула распухшие костяшки в рот: - Папа хохэт фтобы его уфил ифенно фы.

\- Твоё сердце слышно за полтора километра, - усмехнулся Питер, эффектно появляясь из тени деревьев.  
\- Ты вообще громко болтаешь, - буркнул Крис в ответ, и Питер улыбнулся уже по-другому, угадав за этим ворчанием то, что Крис никогда не произнесёт вслух.  
Питер жмётся к его тёплому боку, пряча лицо от ветра в капюшоне его толстовки и Крис даже на секунду забывает, что, на самом деле, Пит может разорвать его кожу голыми руками, а затем зубами выгрызть его горло. Он нерешительно обнимает Питера за плечи, прижимая к себе ближе и позволяет себе улыбнуться: ему приходит в голову воспоминание о коротком и шумном минете в мужском туалете школы и о том, как ныли царапины на загривке после того, как Питер затащил его в мотель после занятий, но всё это не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как Питер сейчас легонько и словно бы случайно касался губами его шеи.  
\- Пожалуйста, уберись из города послезавтра, - прошептал Крис, точно зная, что даже за шумом деревьев на опушке Питер услышит его слова. - Просто исчезни.  
Он так и не закончил фразу, не назвал Питера "сердце моё", но тот, кажется, всё равно понял.

\- Питер Хейл, да?  
Голос Кейт звучал блёкло и устало, но за это усталостью было слышно злость. В клинике по ночам приглушали свет, и белые стены показались Крису синими, как сумерки в лесу.  
\- Что случилось? - слабым голосом спросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях над больничной койкой. Матери не было в палате: только Кейт, сжавшаяся в неудобном пластиковом кресле, - и Крис поморщился. Мелкая вряд-ли что-то знает, она проспала всю охоту в своей комнате.  
\- Папа ранен, - коротко сказала Кейт, - Попал под пули своих же, когда пошёл вытаскивать тебя. Волки отпустил вас всех, только когда папа пообещал навсегда убраться из Бэйкон Хиллз.  
Крис вдруг подумал, как звучали его собственное слова, когда ему было семь, как и Кейт. Он тогда только-только узнал о семейном деле. Детям проще свыкнуться с мыслью, что всё, о чём они читают в книгах, правда.  
\- Я слышала, как дядя Джо сказал маме, что ты дёрнулся к Питеру Хейлу, - вдруг тихо сказала Кейт, подтягивая колени к груди. - Но только это не было похоже на попытку убийства.  
Крис только мотнул головой и снова лёг: в ушах звенело, и за этим звоном голос Кейт казался почти не различимым:  
\- Было похоже, что ты хочешь закрыть его от пуль.

***

\- И к другим новостям: страшный пожар в Калифорнии унёс жизни девятерых человек, среди жертв есть дети.  
Крис замер и потянулся за пультом, чтобы сделать погромче. Почувствовав беспокойство отца малышка Элисон перестала ёрзать на его коленях и тоже уставилась на экран, где густой чёрный дым поднимался над развалинами знакомого дома.  
\- Семейство Хейлов, издавна проживающее в Бэйкон Хиллз, погибло в огне, - продолжал диктор, добавив в голос профессионального сочувствия, из-за которого у Криса сводит скулы. - В пожаре выжили только трое: двое детей переданы на попечение городского совета, глава семейства, Питер Хейл, находится в реанимации. Медики оценивают его состояние как тяжёлое.  
\- Что случилось, пап? - тихо спросила Элисон, обнимая его тонкими ручками за шею.  
\- Ничего, - Крис качнул головой и заставил себя отвести глаза от экрана, на котором за стерильным больничным стеклом в белой раме лежал Питер Хейл. Искорёженный огнём, но живой. - Просто сердце.


End file.
